One problem in conventional fuel injectors is the plugs for the electrical connection of the valve and a housing surrounding the valve. The fuel injectors are normally extrusion-coated following assembly in order to thus produce the housing and possibly the plug. However, in the case of the plug there are high demands on the dimensional accuracy in order to take the required vibration stresses into account and to provide sufficient tightness with regard to spray water etc. An injection mold in the injection-molding process should be as short as possible, and an injection pressure as high as possible. Generally, only a narrow annular space must be injection-molded in the region of an actuator of the fuel injector; in this case as well, a short fill time and high injection pressure are advantageous. However, excessive injection pressure can damage components of the actuator. New engine concepts furthermore require injection valves to be slimmer overall, as well as longer in the axial direction in order to satisfy the installation requirements. However, problems may arise when housings for such valves are injection-molded, because long stretches from one injection point to an end of the injection mold result in the process. In this context, the fuel injectors should also have a simple design and be manufacturable in the most cost-effective manner possible.